finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII)
thumb|250px Lightning, cujo nome verdadeiro é Claire Farron (Eclair Farron na versão japonesa), é a protagonista de Final Fantasy XIII. Ela é a narradora e personagem temporária em Final Fantasy XIII-2 e volta como protagonista e única personagem permanente em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Em Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning tenta salvar sua irmã mais nova Serah, mas se envolve em uma trama que põe em perigo a sua casa em Cocoon. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning serve como um cavaleiro para proteger a deusa Etro em Valhalla de seu rival predestinado, Caius Ballad. No conto de conclusão Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning é escolhida para ser o Salvador pelo deus Bhunivelze, encarregada de salvar as almas das pessoas antes do fim do mundo. Lightning é a segunda principal protagonista feminina em um mainstream numerado do jogo Final Fantasy, sendo a primeira muitas vazes considerada Terra Brandford de Final Fantasy VI. Perfil Aparência thumb|left|250px|Lightning. Lightning é uma jovem mulher com cabelos cor de rosa ondulados e olhos aqua claros. A cor dos olhos de Lightning foi oficialmente tratada como azul, embora apareçam verdes nos FMVs e nas artes promocionais devido a aspectos verdes ao redor da pupila. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before, Serah diz que Lightning lembra sua mãe. Em Final Fantasy XIII, ela usa uma variação do padrão dos uniformes dos Guardian Corps. O Pauldron verde metálico por cima do ombro esquerdo tendo listras amarelas denota seu posto anterior como um sargento. Ela carrega sua gunblade em uma caixa preta que paira fora de seu cinto, e usa um colar com um pingente de raio. Sua marca l'Cie está localizada um pouco acima de seu seio esquerdo. Ela tem um piercing no umbigo, embora possa ser difícil de avistar. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning usa uma veste prata e uma armadura semelhante a de uma Valquíria de ouro com um escudo em seu braço esquerdo (embora em sua CG apareça em seu braço direito). Ela tem uma nova gunblade mais parecida com uma espada tradicional, que possui a escritura de Etro. Ela já não tem o piercing no umbigo que fez em Final Fantasy XIII. Durante Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning tem um grande número de trajes. Sua roupa padrão, Equilibrium, é semelhante a que ela usava em Final Fantasy XIII-2. O escudo Night Lotus ("Lótus da Noite") em seu braço esquerdo e a espada Crimson Blitz em sua mão direita, semelhante à Flame Fossil de Noel, são em homenagem ao seu Eidolon Odin. O símbolo do logotipo do jogo aparece várias vezes em seu equipamento: em seu peito, em sua espada e em seu escudo. Personalidade Lightning é determinada, concentrada e independente. Inicialmente, ela é fria e distante, se distanciando de seus companheiros. Ela só olha para si mesma e não se importa se os outros são deixados para trás. Grande parte de sua motivação vem do que ela acredita não proteger Serah, levando-a a se lançar sobre aqueles que são responsáveis por isso e seu destino l'Cie: ou seja, o Sanctum, seus fal'Cie e, até certo ponto, Snow Villiers, devido a sua relação com Serah e seu fracasso em protegê-la, como prometeu. Enquanto ela viaja com Hope Estheim e o deixa sobre seus cuidados, Lightning começa a demonstrar compaixão e confiar nos outros, vendo erros em suas aproximações. Em última análise, ela se torna a líder e, até certo ponto, protetora dos outros l'Cie de Pulse em sua jornada para desafiar seus destino. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning quase se tornou uma nova mulher, devido às experiências e emoções que ela sofreu. Ela aprendeu a confiar em outras pessoas e pedir ajuda a elas, e expressa suas emoções, em vez de mantê-las dentro dela. Seu tempo em Valhalla e o reconhecido de seus "pecados" passados tornaram ela mais sombria. thumb|200px Em Lightning Returns, Lightning é inicialmente fria e distante, e a maioria das suas emoções foram tomadas dela, apesar de suas memórias permanecerem intactas. Seu desejo de salvar Serah permanece, e ela ainda demonstra preocupação com seus antigos companheiros. Lightning e Hope demonstram confiança e cuidam um do outro, sendo que Hope promete estar ao lado dela, ajudando Lightning a melhor manter sua humanidade, apesar da situação. Ela guarda rancor de Bhunivelze por ele ter roubado suas emoções e usá-las a seu favor. De acordo com o avanço de sua missão, Lightning começa a mostrar compaixão para com os outros por causa da tarefa atribuída a ela, salvar as almas. Perdendo a sua personalidade com coração frio, ela começa encorajar aqueles que lutam, implicando que Lightning tinha, inconscientemente, desistido de suas emoções, em vez de toma-las na base da força de Bhunivelze, o que ainda é sugerido por Lumina. Até o final de sua busca, Lightning contornou sua personalidade guerreira sem coração, com Serah e Lumina, juntamente com suas experiências, ajudando a ela a perceber que a forma que ela jogou fora sua felicidade foi o fechamento do seu coração. História Infância O pai de Claire morreu quando ela era jovem, e sua mão morreu de uma doença desconhecida quando tinha quinze anos. Com nenhuma outra família para recorrer, Claire passou a cuidar de sua irmã mais nova, Serah. Para superar a dor da morte de seus pais e se tornar uma adulta o mais rápido possível, ela mudou seu nome nome para "Lightning". Apesar da desilusão de não precisar do passado, Lightning era uma criança normal, sem seus pais, e que queria ser amada. Depois de terminar o colegial, Lightning entrou para Regimento de Segurança de Bodhum Guardian Corps sob o tenente Amodar, onde ela alcançou o posto de sargento e foi agendada para treinamento de oficiais. No entanto, ela passou a perder de vista seus objetivos, e trabalhava muitas horas, passando muito pouco tempo com Serah. ''Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- thumb|left|250px|Lightning e Amodar no festival de fogos de artifício. Nove dias antes do vigésimo primeiro aniversário de Lightning, o monstro de Bodhum ataca e ela é salva de uma emboscada aquática pelo grupo de extinção NORA. Lightning conhece Snow Villiers, seu líder e namorado de Serah. Lightning permanece surpreendida por ele ter comprovado a vigilância do NORA e exige sem sucesso que ele pare de namorar Serah. No dia seguinte, Lightning começa a lamentar a sua falta de atenção para Serah, sentindo que ela se envolveu com Snow para acabar com sua solidão. Depois de ver Nora Estheim e seu filho Hope no shopping, Lightning começa a pensar a planejar férias longe de Bodhum para seu aniversário e passar um bom tempo com Serah, e desviar sua atenção de Snow. Quatro dias depois, a Cavalaria começa a caçar uma garota chamada Vanille e Lightning se encontra com Rygdea, suspeitando que pode ter algo a ver com o incidente no Euride Gorge há dois dias. Enquanto participava dos fogos de artifício do festival de Bodhum quatri dias depois, Lightning descobre um incidente relacionado com Pulse no Vestígio que estava sendo mantido em segredo pelo Sanctum, mas Amodar avisa a ela para não investigar. thumb|250px|"Pior aniversário de todos." No dia seguinte, no aniversário de Lightning, Serah revela que ela foi transformada em um l'Cie de Pulse, e que ela e Snow estão envolvidos. Pensando que Serah está mentindo para dar uma desculpa para se casar com Snow, Lightning a leva embora, abrindo sozinha o presente de aniversário de Serah: uma faca de sobrevivência. Quando o Sanctum anuncia a quarentena de Bodhum depois que um fal'Cie de Pulse foi descoberto dentro do Vestígio, Lightning percebe que Serah tinha dito a verdade. Depois de descobrir que o Sanctum planeja enviar ao Purge todas as pessoas da cidade, Lightning tenta encontrar Serah mas Snow diz que ela estava sendo mantida em cativeiro dentro do Vestígio. No dia seguinte, a PSICOM leva toda pessoas em Bodhum ao Purge para serem enviadas a Pulse. Mesmo que o pessoal militar esteja livre, os Lightning voluntariamente é levados com os civis e resignada da Guardian Corps para entrar na Borda de Suspensão, onde o Vestígio estava sendo movido, para resgatar Serah antes que ela fique fora do alcance. Lightning é abordada por um homem chamado Sazh Katzroy, que se junta a ela na busca para chegar ao fal'Cie de Pulse. Final Fantasy XIII thumb|250px|Lightning e Sazh. Quando o trem Purge entra no Hanging Edge, Lightning ataca os soldados PSICOM que estão a bordo e liberta seus amigos. As forças PSICOM incendeiam o trem e um Manasvin Warmech o faz parar. Lightning e Sazh lutam com as tropas e chegam no Vestígio onde eles encontram Serah fora do trono do fal'Cie Anima. Snow, Hope e Vanille chegam, e Serah pede a Lightning que ela salve Cocoon, e logo entra em estase cristalina, tendo cumprindo o seu Focus. Lightning e o grupo confrontam e destroem Anima, mas são transformados em l'Cie antes do Vestígio cair no Lago Bresha, se cristalizando com o impacto. Lightning e seus novos amigos despertam no Lago Bresha e percebem que eram agora l'Cie, e que, ao serem marcados, compartilham uma visão do animal lendário Ragnarok. Eles encontram a forma cristalizada de Serah fundida com o lago cristalizado. Julgando que Serah está morta, Lightning, relutante, prefere continuar em frente para fugir do exército e por isso eles deixam Snow para trás, que preferiu tirar Serah dali. Eles encontram uma aeronave em ruínas abandonada na beira do lago e a usam para fugir, mas são atacados e perseguidos por várias naves PSICOM e se acidentam na Vile Peaks. thumb|left|250px|Lightining planeja levar a luta para o Sanctum em Eden. Lightning planeja ir para a capital Eden para destruir seu fal'Cie que controla o Sanctum, se culpando pelo Purge e pela sua situaçã atual. Depois de um desacordo sobre o seu Focus, o grupo se divide: Lightning vai para Eden para derrubar o Sanctum, e Sazh e Vanille vão na direção oposta para correr para o seu destino. Seguida por Hope e incapaz de mandá-lo embora, Lightning permite que ele o acompanhe. Sua paciência se esgota quando Hope se torna uma responsabilidade e ela ameaça deixá-lo. Sua frustração invoca o Eidolon Odin, que ataca o garoto. Lightning o salva e eles derrotam Odin juntos, a convencendo a deixa Hope viajar com ela e ajudá-lo a "amadurecer". Em Gapra Whitewood, Hope assume a liderança e Lightning dá para ele a faca de sobrevivência para aumentar sua confiança. A intenção de Hope era se vingar de Snow pela morte de sua mãe no Purge, mas Lightning diz para ele a culpa é do Sanctum, o fazendo querer que tanto o Sanctum quanto Snow paguem. Lightning tenta persuadir Hope, sugerindo que eles visitem seu pai. thumb|250px|Lightning tem uma epifania. Em Palumpolum, Hope leva Lightning através do Complexo Nultriculture subterrâneo para evitar as tropas PSICOM. Ao ouvir falar de Hope que os fal'Cie tratam os seres humanos como seus animais de estimação, Lightning percebe que viver desde o seu nascimento sob o cuidado dos fal'Cie sempre tinha sido seu penhor, e sua raiva é porque seus protetores estão se voltando contra ela. Percebendo que ela tinha arrastado Hope para a mesma ilusão de lutar cegamente para compensar a dúvida e confusão, Lightning diz para Hope que seu desejo de vingança estão além e promete que nunca vai abandoná-lo. Os soldados PSICOM liderados por Yaag Rosch emboscam Lightning e Hope na medida em que aparecem na Agora, mas Snoe e Oerba Yun Fang, que se uniram com a Cavalaria para derrubar o Sanctum, intenvém para salvá-los. Lightning escapa com Fang enquanto Snow leva Hope. Com comunicadores em fio as duplas concordam em seu reunir na casa de Hope. Hope que seguir com sua vingança contra sua vontade, e quando Lightning tenta argumentar com ele, seu pedido não o alcança. Lightning descobre que Fang não é somente um l'Cie de Pulse como ela, mas uma cidadã real de Gran Pulse. Fang e Vanille foram cristalizadas séculos antes depois de completar o seu Focus, mas acordaram em Cocoon sem saber como ou por que, e foram indiretamente responsáveis por Serah ser transformada em l'Cie. Lightning e Fang percebem que Pulse e Cocoon são mais semelhantes do que pensavam, sendo que os dois mundos temiam e odiavam um ao outro. Fang diz a Lightning que a marca de um l'Cie indica a quantidade de tempo até que a pessoa se transforme em um Cie'th, e a tranquiliza dizendo que Serah vai acordar da estase cristalina algum dia. thumb|left|250px|Lightning promete proteger Hope. Lightning e Fang encontram Snow e Hope a tempo de ajudá-los em uma batalha contra o Ushumgal Subjugator. Hope abandona seu plano de vingança e devolve a faca para Lightning, e prometem proteger uns aos outros antes deles seguirem para a casa de Hope. Lightning trata os ferimentos sofridos por Snow quando ele protegeu Hope e pede desculpas por seu comportamento anterior com ele. A PSICOM ataca o apartamento, mas intervém disfarçados de soldados da Cavalaria e, durante o caos, Lightning manda Hope amarrar seu pai para fazê-lo parecer um refém. O grupo sobe a bordo da ''Lindblum e descobre que Sazh e Vanille estão presos na Palamecia, e que o Primarca Galenth Dysley está supervisionando a nave. Os quatro l'Cie se infiltram na Palamecia para salvar Sazh e Vanille e, quando reunidos, enfrentam Dysley na ponte. Ele revela ser o fal'Cie Barthandelus, líder dos fal'Cie de Cocoon, e explica que o Focus dos l'Cie eram virar Ragnarok e matar Orphan, o fal'Cie que sustenta Cocoon. O grupo foge em um pequeno dirigível, onde o piloto automático os leva para a Quinta Arca escondida abaixo da cidade de Eden. Os poderes l'Cie do grupo são totalmente despertados e eles se deparam com o líder da Cavalaria, Cid Raines. Ele revela que é um l'Cie do Sanctum marcado por Barthandelus com o Focus de ajudá-lo já o fal'Cie deseja a destruição de Cocoon, como as mortes de seus habitantes iriam chamar o Criador, o criador tanto dos fal'Cie quanto dos humanos. Raines se rebela contra seu Focus tentando matar os outros l'Cie, mas mesmo assim entra em estase cristalina. O grupo decide seguir o seu exemplo e salvar Cocoon. Fang se rebela contra eles até que Lightning a Vanille a ajudam a domar seu Eidolon, Bahamut. O grupo encontra uma aeronave com um portal que leva para Gran Pulse, e descem para o mundo rebaixado na esperança de encontrar ajuda em sua busca. thumb|250px|Lightning e Serah prometem ver Serah juntos. Depois de cair por causa do ataque de um wyvern selvagem, Lightning ajuda Fang a invocar Bahamut para salvá-los. Eles pousam e criam um acampamento no Vallis Media, mas depois de dias de buscam encontram Pulse desprovido de vida humana. Quando Hope deseja ser deixado para trás, seu Eidolon, Alexander aparece. Lightning e Fang ajudam Hope a domar seu Eidolon, e com sua determinação restaurada, o grupo decide ir a Oerba, a cidade natal de Vanille e Fang. O grupo atravessa a Archylte Steppe na Mah'habara Subterra e a Sulyya Springs, onde Lightning e Snoe prometem ver Serah juntos depois de salvar Cocoon. Eles sobem a Torre de Taijin e montam uma cápsula para ir aos arredores de oerba, mas encontram o lugar abandonado. O grupo é confrontado por Serah, que se refere a Lightning pelo seu nome de nascimento e pede ao grupo para destruir Orphan para chamar o Criador e salvar o mundo do desespero. Serah é Dysley disfarçado, que conta que ele renunciou ao cargo de Primarca e nomeou Raines revivido para incentivar uma guerra civil, já que a Cavalaria iria vê-lo como um traidor. O seu familiar, Menrva, se transforma em uma aeronave para o grupo poder voltar a Cocoon, e eles fazem isso para tentar impedir os planos de Dysley. thumb|left|250px|Lightning lidera o grupo através de Eden. Eles quebram o Grand Prix de Eden e fazem seu caminho para o Berço de Orphan através de Eden no caos que se seguiu. Nas profundezas do Narthex, eles encontram Dysley, que invoca Dajh Katzroy e Serah cristalizados diante do grupo para quebrá-los. Descobrindo que era uma ilusão, o grupo luta contra Barthandelus e o destrói. Sua derrota deserta Orphan de seu sono, que deseja ser destruído depois de séculos não tendo uma vida, e os ataca. Fang se submete às exigências de Orphan e concorda em se transformar em Ragnarok. Depois de tentar impedi-la, Lightning e os outros, com exceção de Vanille, são transformados em Cie'th e atacam Fang. Orphan a tortura para obrigá-la a se transformar, mas a transformação incompleta de Fang não é suficiente para matar Orphan. Os membros dos grupo, que estavam na forma de Cie'th, revivem suas memórias de sua busca e voltam ao normal, acreditando que sua transformação foi outra ilusão do fal'Cie, e que eles tinham visto algo que se assemelhava a um novo Focus. Lightning diz que o seu novo Focus é salvar Cocoon e todas as marcar do grupo se queimam. thumb|250px|Lightning e Serah se reúnem. A verdadeira forma de Orphan é vencida e Cocoon começa a cair. Lightning e os outros flutuam enquanto Fang e Vanille se transformam em um Raganrok completo, usando seu poder para acabar com a descida de Cocoon, formando um pilar de cristal para segurá-lo em cima de Gran Pulse. Lightning e os outros entram em estase cristalina, mas voltam ao normal e descobrem que não são mais l'Cie. Lightning se reúne com Serah e começa a se desculpar com ela, mas é interrompida quando Snow lembra que "tem um casamento para planejar". Snow tranquiliza Lightning dizendo que ele vai fazer Serah feliz, e Lightning os parabeniza. ''Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i- Lightning promete encontrar uma maneira de salvar Fang e Vanille do pilar de cristal. Ela acredita que a resposta está em algum lugar em Gran Pulse e talvez pudesse encontrar outro sobrevivente de Pulse também. Lightning acredita que será uma viagem longa e difícil e depois de ver que Serah está em boas mãos com Snow, ela decide assumir essa tarefa por conta própria, já que Serah e os outros terão novas responsabilidades e não seriam capazes de acompanhá-la. Um paradoxo remove Lightning da história e a leva para outro mundo. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After thumb|left|250px|Lightning caindo através do Nó da História. No primeiro dia da era AF, que começou no dia do Ragnarok, o encontro de Lightning com Serah é interrompido quando ela é arrastada para um abismo por uma manifestação do Chaos causado por um paradoxo. Apenas a faca de sobrevivência permanece, e todos, exceto Serah, acreditam que ela está morta ou se cristalizou junto com Vanille e Fang no pilar de cristal. Na realidade, Lightning caiu através do Nó da História e acabou em Valhalla, o reino da morte e do caos desalojado do tempo. Lightning cai em cima de um Moogle chamado Mog que a desafia para um duelo e prontamente perde. Tocada pela inocência de Mog, Lightning deixa ele segui-la. Mog conta para Lightning sobre Valhalla, o Void Beyond, e a deusa Etro. Lightning e Mog encontram Odin, que desafia Lightning para uma batalha, apesar dela não ser mais um l'Cie. Ela derrota Odin e o monta até o Templo de Etro onde Lightning é desafiada por Bahamut. Durante a sua luta, Lightning perde sua arma, mas Mog se transforma em um arco para ela empunhar e vencer o Eidolon. De pé diante do trono da deusa, uma breve conexão com Etro permite Lightning entender o isolamento da deusa e o seu amor para com a humanidade. thumb|250px|Lightning é transformada no campeão de Etro. Lightning chega a perceber que Etro viu ela e seus amigos como pecadores por matar pessoas no seu tempo como l'Cie, mas os libertou de suas marcas depois que Lightning e Fang dão suas forças para se transformarem no Ragnarok. Através dos Olhos de Etro, Lightning vê vários momentos no tempo que incluem Mundo Agonizante, as vários mortes da vidente Yeul, Serah presa em um sonho sem fim, e sua própria batalha perdida com o Guardião de Yeul, Caius. Seu uniforme da ''Guardian Corps desaparece e uma arma se materializa em seu lugar. Lightning decide ficar como campeão de Etro para preservar as memórias da falecida e lutar contra Caius como uma forma de pagar por seus pecados. Caius rapidamente atrás dela e a manda ir para casa, já que o mundo não irá acabar por um tempo, mas ela resolve permanecer. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 thumb|left|250px|A batalha de Caius e Lightning. Como protetora de Etro, Lightning protege a deusa de Caius, o Guardião de Yeul imortal que quer matar a deusa para destruir a linha e salvar Yeul do seu ciclo de reencarnação. Durante sua batalha contra Caius, Lightning vê o Portão de Etro aparecer acima do Templo de Etro e uma pessoa cair dele. Ela o reconhece como o jovem que ela tinha visto em uma visão passada, Noel Kreiss. Lightning o salva de sua queda e lhe mostra o Portal do Tempo e pede para ele encontrar Serah e trazê-la para Valhalla. Lightning dá para ele Mog para ser amuleto de boa sorte para Serah quando ela encontrá-lo. Quando Caius invoca um meteoro sobre o Santuário, Lightning invoca Odin para jogá-lo no caminho do meteoro, mas esmaga o santuário. Noel encontra Serah e juntos embarcam em uma jornada através do temo para encontrar o caminho para Valhalla. Lightning, eventualmente, aparece de um portal diante deles em Nova Bodhum em 700 AF, e diz que eles estão em um futuro que ela não tinha conseguido salvar. Ela explica que a morte de Orphan e o sacrifício de Fang e Vanille para salvar Cocoon abriu o portão para Valhalla, e quando Etro fechou a porta para impedir que o Chaos de Valhalla sangue no mundo, Lightning foi trazida para Valhalla como resultado. thumb|250px|Lightning encontra Serah e Noel em Nova Bodhum em 700 AF. Ela fala que Caius planeja destruir Etro e abrir o portal novament, desencadeando o Chaos no Mundo Mortal. O portão se abriria suficientemente se pessoa suficiente morressem ao mesmo tempo, como o que aconteceria se o Cocoon cristalizado caísse, e o mundo ficaria infectado pelo Chaos; a tempo, a vida e a morte não teriam sentido, transformando o mundo em um lugar parecido com Valhalla. Lightning confia a Noel e Serah a tarefa de para Caius no Mundo Mortal, enquanto ela lida com ele em Valhalla. Ela faz Mog revelar o último Portal do Tempo para levar Noel e Serah a 500 AF para que eles possam parar o plano de Caius; destruir o novo Cocoon construído por Hope. Em Vile Peaks, Lightning culpa a si mesmo pelo paradoxo que causou o desaparecimento de uma Academia da equipe anti-paradoxo, o Esquadrão Blitz, enquanto eles estavam escoltando a área da 10 AF para lidar com uma distorção. Ela se lembra de como uma vez tinha lutado ao lado dos homens que faziam parte do esquadrão e encontra conforto no fato de que eles ainda lembram dela. Quando Mog mostra uma imagem modificada de Lightning em Vile Peaks, ela conta para Noel e Mog sobre quando ela era um l'Cie, primeiro pensou em lutar por aquilo que ela acreditava sozinha como o único caminho, mas mais tarde viu o erro nessa sua maneira. Estando sozinha em Valhalla, ela mantém as memórias de Serah e seus amigos para poder ficar forte em sua batalha contra Caius. Lightnig fala para Serah que ela sente falta dela e reza pelo dia em que poderiam ficar juntas novamente, e desaparece. Depois que Serah e Noel encontram um caminho para Valhalla, Caius faz eles serem consumidos por uma onde da escuridão e cair em um abismo de luz. Lightning aparece e os salva, incentivando a eles a manterem a esperança viva antes de desaparecer. thumb|left|250px|Lightning enfrentando Caius. Voltando para Valhalla, Lightning continua sua luta contra Caius. De acordo com o mencionado na entrevista de cenário do ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega, a batalha entre Lightning e Caius é laço infinito que continua por toda a eternidade. O laço parece rompido quando Caius abruptamente desaparece e Lightning tem uma visão da morte de Serah pelos seus Olhos de Etro. Pega de surpresa, Lightning é atingida por Caius antes de ser levada pelo Chaos. Ela acaba nas ruínas do Templo de Etro onde encontra a alma de Serah contida e cercada pelo Chaos, manipulada pelos espíritos de Yeul. As formas do Chaos dentro de uma manifestação de Caius faz Lightning procede a batalha. Caius se transforma em Chaos Bahamut e voa em direção à praia onde Lightning continua a lutar com ele. Depois de despachar seu adversário, Lightning monta em Odin e exige que Yeul deixe Serah ir, apenas para ela e seu Eidolon serem engolidos pelo Chaos. Lightning pensa que suas ações causaram a morte de sua irmã, e, enquanto ela flutua no Nó da História, ela contempla a sua convicção de que a realização da vontade de Etro expiaria seus pecados, e conclui que nada foi deixado para ela, nem mesmo esperança. Lamentando sobre o corpo de Serah, Lightning vê a alma de Serah no trono de Etro, que revela que, mesmo sabendo de sua morte, continuou para que ela pudessem se encontrar. Como o espírito de Serah desaparece, ela pede que Lightning não desista da esperança e sempre lembre dela, prometendo que ela se encontraram novamente. thumb|250px|Lightning em estase cristalina. Para garantir que a memória de Serah viva, mantendo o seu desejo de estarem juntas novamente algum dia, e presevar a existência do mundo no lugar de Etro como seu verdairo pagamento, Lightning senta no trono da deusa e entre em estase cristalina, esperando o dia em que ela irá despertar no fim da eternidade. Gran Pulse se mergulha no Chaos e se funde com Valhalla, se trandoformando em Nova Chrysalia. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII thumb|250px|Lightning como o Salvador. Depois de dormir durante cinco séculos em estase cristalina, o deus Bhunivelze procurou Lightning para ela poder se tornar o Salvador, um guardião divino encarregado de guiar as almas da humanidade para o novo mundo que irá substituir Nova Chrysalia. Quando ele a encontrou, Bhunivelze separou a alma de Serah de Lightning e criou uma ilusão de sua irmã para menter Lightning aquiescente. A alma de Serah foi absorvida pelo Chaos quando a parte de Lightning que era suprimida quando ela fechou seu coração foi manifestada pelo Chaos, criando uma menida chamada Lumina, que atua como um corpo que protege a alma de Serah. Embora ela sinta rancor do deus por ele ter usado a alma de Serah como moeda de troca, o arrependimento sobre a morte dela a convenceu a ajudar Bhunivelze para que ela possa alvar a alma de sua irmã. Bhunivelze removeu grande parte das emoções de Lightning para que ela possa realizar sua tarefa com mais eficiência. Enquanto Hope a ajuda dentro dentro de sua Arca no Novo Cocoon, Lightning resgata almas e reúne Eradia para resgatar a árvore Yggdrasil para atrasar o Apocalipse, prolongando a vida do mundo. Em meio a uma celebração em Yusnaan, Lightning confronta Snow no salão de baile do Palácio do Chefe. Durante sua batalha, Lumina quebra a espada de Lightning e faz o candelabro cair, mas Snow interrompe sua queda o congelando. Snow foge e persegue Lightning através do Palácio em uma infusão do Chaos onde Lightning reencontra Lumina, que afirma que Lightning é diferente dos outros agentes habituais de Bhunivelze. Depois de derrotar a invocação de Lumina, Zaltys, Lightning ataca uma porta bloqueada pelo Chaos, e se preocupa com Snow, que não está completamente sã. Ela ouve os guardas de Snow se aproximando e se retira. Viajando para Luxerion, Lightning descobre que três pessoas foram assassinadas nos últimos três dias, e todas as mulheres se assemelhavam a ela, e também que isso era obra de um culto rebelde chamado Filhos de Etro. Lightning encontra Noel Kreiss, que tinha se tornado obcecado por uma profecia que declaraca que ela iria destruir o mundo. Ela coloca um fim nas atividades do culto em Luxerion, e em seguida, enfrenta Noel, o libertando de sua culpa. Ela encontra Vanille que foi amaldiçoada com a capacidade de ouvir as vozes dos mortos, e, consequentemente, se tornou uma santa da Ordem da Salvação, um culto dedicado ao deus Bhunivelze. thumb|left|250px|Lightning batalha contra Snow. Em Yusnan, Lightning retorna ao Palácio de Snow e é forçada a lutar contra ele. Embora ele tente fazer ela tomar sua vida como pagamento por não proteger Serah, e quase se transforma em um Cie'th no processo, Lightning lhe traz de volta e o liberta de seu fardo. Nas Dead Dunes, Lightning encontra Fang, que nos últimos 13 anos busca uma relíquia divina chamada Holy Clavis: uma relíquia que pode atrair e purificar almas. Quando eles a encontram, Fang tenta destruí-la, já que se o ritual com a relíquia fosse Vanille morreria. Fang falha, e os Secutors - a filial militar da Ordem - são levados ao local por Lumina e tomam a relíquia. Nas Wildlands, Lightning reesgata um chocobo branco chamado Anjo de Valhalla de um Chocobo Eater e cura seus ferimentos antes de libertá-lo. Ela encontra Sazh, que estava deprimido e descobre que seu filho, Dajh, está em coma desde a formação de Nova Chrysalia. Ela encontra alma de Dajh para acordá-lo e conforta Sazh. Em outras parte das Wildlands, Lightning explora as ruínas do templo de Etro onde encontra Caius, que tinha ressuscitado e múltiplas Yeuls. Ela derrota Caius somente para descobrir que não pode salvá-lo já que ele estava conectado com o Chaos. Quando ela sai, Lightning descobre por Yeul que o chocobo branco era Odin, seu Eidolon. Ela se depara com a Aldeia Moogle e encontra Mog, que se culpou por sua aparente incapacidade de proteger Serah, mas tem o prazer de ver Lightning novamente prometendo trazer Serah de volta. No último dia, Lightning retorna à Arca e encontra Hope desaparecendo. Ela descobre que Bhunivelze o escolheu como seu anfitrião já que o deus não pode ver as almas dos humanos ou o Chaos que em sua verdeira forma. Hope conforta Lightning, dizendo que seu exemplo lhe permitiu ir e aceitar seu destino. Na Catedral de Luxerion, Lightning se junta com Fang e encontra Vanille realizando o Soulsong para aticar a Clavis. Lightning, que sabia que a relíquia iria destruir as almas dos mortos para que aqueles que ainda vivem possam esquecer sua existência, convence Vanille que a razão das almas continuarem chamando ela é porque elas ainda tem esperança, já que almas em desespro seriam silenciosas. Com a ajuda de Vanille e Fang, Lightning para o ritual e permite que as duas libertem tanto as suas almas quando aqueles ameaçadas pela Clavis, para que renasçam no novo mundo. thumb|250px|Lightning se reúne com seus amigos e Serah, e partem para o novo mundo. Yeul e Lumina chegam e revelam a verdade sobre o destino da alma de Serah para Lightning. Bhunivelze/Hope aparece, captura seus aliados e oferece uma oportuniade para Lightning para testemunhar o nascimento de um novo mundo. Ao chegar no coração das masmorras da catedral, Lightning é levada para Cosmogenesis, um lugar em outro mundo onde Bhunivelze espera por ela. Lightning descobre o plano de Bhunivelze para purificar as almas da humanidade de memórias e emoções, acreditando que tais coisas são impurezas. Bhunivelze pretende transformar Lightning na nova deusa da morte sem emoções no novo mundo, mas, recusando seguir seus planos, Lightning ataca e liberta Hope de Bhunivelze. Ela tem a intenção de se sacrificar para garantir que Hope possa escapar e o deus ser destruído, mas a ilusão de Serah que Bhunivelze tinha criado aparece e revela as origens de Lumina para Lightning. Finalmente aceitando Lumina como uma parte de si mesma, Lightning pede ajuda. Seu pedido é atendido e Lightning e Hope lançam um ataque final em Bhunivelze, que desencadeia seu poder para tentar destruí-los. Com a ajuda de Snow, Fang, Vanille, Noel e os Eidolons, Lightning destrói o controle de Bhunivelze sobre as almas da humanidade. Sazh, Dajh e Serah aparecem, e almas junto com as da humanidade concentram sua energia para atacar o deus e derrotá-lo. Depois de vencer Bhunivelze, Lightning e seus companheiros se reúnem para testemunhar a morte de Nova Chrysalia e o nascimento de um novo mundo livre de deuses. Como os Eidolons desaparecem, Lightning se despede de Odin e derrama lágrimas ao lembrar de momentos de sua jornada, e, em seguida, leva seus amigos para sua nova casa. thumb|left|250px|Lightning no Novo Mundo. No novo mundo, Lightning começa sua vida novamente. Em um dia ensolarado, Lightning sai de um trem em uma cidade moderna, onde ela segue uma caminhada tranquila para encontrar seus amigos. Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories- Lightning está sendo procurada pela repórter Aoede, que procura respostas para os mistérios por trás de algumas pessoas que possuem memórias de vidas passadas. Após com o encontro de todo os principais sobreviventes da jornada de Lightning, mas é incapaz de conhecê-la pessoalmente. Aoede acaba encontrando Lightning por acaso em um trem e tenta conseguir uma entrevista. Lightning recusa, dizendo que irá descer na próxima estação, e Aoede decide não segui-la, considerando sua missão como mediadora de uma guerra civil mais importante. Aoede agradeçe Lightning por ter lutadi para dar à humanidade o novo mundo, e Lightning responde que deixou nas mãos de Aoede e dos outros. Quando Lightning sai, Aoede observa que ela parece despreocupada, com em sua antiga vida, já que como enviou o Deus da Luz para o seu túmulo, Lightning se libertou de sua luta. Acreditando que esse não foi o seu último encontro, Aoede espera que Lightning ainda irá encontrá-la novamente. Jogabilidade ''Final Fantasy XIII [[Arquivo:Army_of_One_ffxiii.jpg|thumb|250px|Lightning usando Amy of One.]] Lightning tem estatísticas equilibradas, que a fornecem versatilidade, sendo que sua principal característica é sua velocidade; ela pode não ter o ataque mais forte, mas golpeia mais rápido. O jogador pode optar por se concentrar na Força ou na Mágica para que Lightning se foque em ataques ou em feitiços quando se está na batalha automática, pois as estatísticas equilibradas podem ser utilizados alternadamente, escolhendo entre ela usar constantemente mágicas, ou somente atacando, o que é mas rápido do que ficar alternando entre os dois. No entanto, as estatísticas balanceados ainda garantem que Lightning seja uma boa estratégia contra inimigos que são Resistentes/Imunes a danos mágicos/físicos. Lightning tem baixo ganho de HP comparada com os outros, e quando todos estão com as estatísticas no máximo, somente Hope tem menos HP que ela. Papéis Os maiores papéis de Lightning são Commando, Ravager e Medic. Em comparação com a maioria de seus companheiros, ela tem estatísticas de ataques físicos e mágicos elevadas (a segundo estatística de ataque mais alto, somente atrás de Fang, e presa no segundo lugar da estatísticas mágica junto com Vanille), a tornando capaz de usar ambos os comandos Ataque e Ruin efetivamente, embora suas armas deem as mais baixos aumentos de estatísticas. Como sua arma se transforma, Lightning pode executar tanto ataques corpo a corpo quanto a longo alcance como um Comando. Ela aprende todas as habilidades, exceto Adrenaline e Deathblow. Como Magic-wise, Lightning é utilizável, sendo capaz de usar todos os ataques quatro elementos "-strike", toda magia elevada para o rank da terminação "-ra", e também Thundaga. A Full ATB Skill, Army of One, aumenta a barra de Stagger com base na sua contagem atual da barra. Não é a melhor para ser usada em inimigos com stagger, mas é muito eficaz para aumentar a barra de medição de um inimigo que já ficou até em 999%. Como uma Medic, Lightning aprende Cure, Cura, Esuna e Raise, permitindo que ela cure HP e ailments, assim com reviver, mas sua falta de feitiços curativos a deixa atrás dos outros Medics da equipe. Ela é uma Synergist ofensiva, aprendendo todos os feitiços de proteção básicos menos Veil, e aprende uma série de feitiços terminados em "En-". Como Saboteur, ela aprende Deprotect, Deshell, Imperil e Poison. Apesar de seu HP baixo, Lightning pode ser uma boa Sentinel, já que ela aprende todas as habilidades passivas do papel, e quanto emparelhada com a habilidade Elude junto das Nimbletoe Boots, ela pode evitar uma grande quantidade de dano do inimigo. Estatísticas Stats base: Eidolon thumb|250px O Eidolon de Lightning, Odin, é um grande cavaleiro de armadura com uma espada de duas lâminas unidas no cabo. No Modo Gestalt, ele se transforma em um cavalo Sleipnir, onde Lightning o monta enquanto empunha sua espada, Zantetsuken, dividida em duas. Quando não está no Modo Gestalt, Odin utiliza uma combinação de magia baseadas no elemento Trovão e ataques físicos, enquanto age igual a um Sentinel e absorve alguns ataques inimigos. Lightning tem várias maneiras de ajudar, tanto com o seu papel de Ravager para impulsionar o carregamento da barra de medição dos inimigos, e o seu papel Commando para manter a barra alta. Armas thumb|250px|Gunblades de Lightning. A arma inicial de Lightning, Blazefire Saber, tem várias inscrições que podem ser lidas como "Chame meu nome - e sou a Faísca" e "instante ofuscante", que estão escritas no alfabeto Pulsian. Na escrita de Cocoon, seu nome, Lightning, também está gravado na arma. Blazefire Saber é sua arma balanceada com condiz com todos os seus papéis. Gladius aumenta sua SRT, aumentando assim seus ataques físicos com o custo de seus ataques mágicos, o que não é muito ruim, considerando que ela tem acesso a todos os ataques elementais. Edged Carbine é sua contrapartida, que aumenta sua MAG. Sua Lifesaber dá "Improved Raise", mas como ela raramente é o Medic principal, não é tão útil. Ela também tem a capacidade de sintetizar "Low HP: Power Surge"". Hauteclaire tem altas estatísticas, mas tem "Stagger Lock". Axis Blade é a arma de velocidade com "Attack: ATB Charge" e a capacidade de sintetizar "ATB Rate", sendo que esta arma transforma Lightning em um demônio de verdade e permite que ela abuse do Army of One e "Random: Instant Chain", já que cada um dos 11 acertos que pode ser dado do Army of One tem a chance de preencher imediatamente a barra de medição de um inimigo permitindo que Lightning simultaneamente ganhe ATB no final. No entanto, se atualizada em Omega Weapon, ela não irá sintetizar a capacidade "ATB Rate", e atinge o máximo em estatísticas baixas. Lionheart tem "Quick Stagger" que permite Lightning cambalear inimigos no estado "quase stagger" quando a sua barra de medição estão piscando, cheia em 90%~92%. "Quick Stagger" é um pouco ocasional, mas equilibrada com estatísticas médias. Também tem a vantagem de inimigos serem instantaneamente colocados em stagger quando estão em um ataque preventivo. Organyx tem os maiores stats de todas as armas de Lightning, mas é prejudicada pela capacidade "Leadenstrike", que a torna lenta. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' Prólogo thumb|250px|Lightning lutando contra Caius montada em Odin. Lightning é brevemente controlada pelo jogador durante o prólogo, onde ela luta contra Caius e Chaos Bahamut. Lightning empunha uma nova gunblade que foi dada a ela pela deusa Etro, e que possui a escrita de Etro: "Gladius in turba aetern a induratus vincula inseparabilia rum", que pode ser traduzido como "A espada forjada no Chaos eterno irá se juntar a corrente inquebrável". Enquanto a sua arma anterior era mantida em uma bolsa presa a seu cinto, a nova gunblade de Lightning pode ser invocada e dissipada à vontade. Ela pode usar Snipe como um ataque físico; Lightning Strike, um ataque elétrico; Ullr's Shield para curar; Focused Bolts e Graviton Mines. Ela tem seis barras de ATB e a batalha funciona como um tutorial para o jogador se familiarizar com o sistema de batalha. Pacote Paradigma 'Guardian Corps' Lightning aparece em um Conteúdo para Download como um "monstro" do Pacote Paradigma que se junta a Serah e Noel depois de derrotar a chefe Lightning no Coliseum, aparecendo com o seu uniforme do Guardian Corps do jogo original. Lightning se junta à equipe como um Ravager, e tem a habilidade Feral Link Army of One, sua Full ATB Skill de Final Fantasy XIII. thumb|left|250px|Lightning em "Requiem of the Goddess". Lightning retorna no episódio de download "Lightning's Story: Requiem of the Goddess". Ela inicialmente tem a sua disposição quatro papéis: Paladin, Mage, Shaman, e Knight, mas, no nível 3, o papel Conjurer, e no nível 6 o Sorcerer são desbloqueados. Os papéis são versões reforçadas dos papéis de Paradigma existentes: Paladin do Commando, Mage e Shaman do Ravager, Knight do Sentinel, Conjurer do Synergist e o Sorcerer do Saboteur. Lightning pode usar Army of One como um Feral Link. Lightning tem um método de evolução diferente de Serah e Noel; depois de ganhar Pontos Crystogen suficiente, Lightning irá evoluir e melhorar suas estatísticas e aprender novas habilidades ou papéis, semelhante nos títulos antigos da série. Ela ganha Pontos Crystogen independendo se ela ganhar ou perder uma batalha. 'Cavaleiro de Etro' Lightning tem uma segunda forma de "monstro" recrutável, onde ela usa sua armadura de Cavaleiro de Etro. Ao contrário do seu homólogo do Coliseum, ela está no papel Commando e tem o Feral Link Legion of One. Ela pode ser obtida derrotando Chaos Bahamut com a classificação cinco estrelas com o nível de Lightning sendo 9 ou inferior. Ocasionalmente, quando esta Lightning derrota um inimigo, o mesmo pode se desmanchar em penas ou se transformar em um cristal. Lightning é o único "monstro" com a habilidade passiva "Uncapped Damage, que lhe permite quebrar o limite de dano de 99.999, e MAX Inamovíveis, o que torna ela quase imune à interrupção de inimigos. Sua principal força é seu ataque e sua velocidade, que mais do que compensa a sua baixa estatística em Força e Mágica, comparando com outros monstros DLC Commando. Chefe [[Arquivo:7336Lightning_03.jpg|thumb|250px|Lightning no Coliseum.]] Uma cópia de Lightning é usada como um chefe DLC no Coliseum junto com Amodar. Uma vez derrotada, Lightning pode ser recrutada como um Ravager no Pacote Paradigma. Lightning vem completa com um arsenal de feitiços Ravager, e variações físicas do feitiços que ela possui normalmente. Sua Feral Link é Army of One, um ataque especial que era sua Full ATB Skill no jogo anterior. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' thumb|left|250px|Lightning se esgueirando em torna da cidade. Lightning é o único personagem jogável em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. No campo, ela pode se agachar, pular, escalar, e executar outras ações semelhantes a aquelas que são vistas em jogos de ação furtiva. Em batalha, Lightning pode mudar seu vestuários e suas habilidades através do sistema Schema, semelhante ao sistema de Paradigma dos jogos anteriores. No campo de batalha, ela pode esquivar, bloquear e contra-atacar inimigos, e sobe de nível completando eventos ou missões secundárias no jogo. Lightning começa com 2.000 de HP, 200 de Força, 200 de Magia, 100 ATB, e 100 de Velocidade de ATB. Trajes Como parte do sistems Schema, Lightning pode vestir várias roupas, chamadas de "Trajes" ("Garbs" em inglês), que possuem diferentes estatísticas e habilidades. Citações Criação de Desenvolvimento ''Final Fantasy XIII'' thumb|250px|O projeto inicial e final de Lightning. No início do desenvolvimento, Lightning iria estava destinada a ser uma personagem mais de paquera com mais apelo sexual. Para fazer Lightning uma heroína mais durona como os antigos heróis, Cloud Strife e Squal Leonhart, o personagem Fang - originalmente um homem - foi refeito como uma mulher, e alguns traços foram retirados de Lightning e dados a ela. A versão final de sua personagem apresentava menos traços asiáticos do que tinha originalmente, e sua cor de cabelo original, prata, foi transferida para Hope Estheim e mudada para rosa. Durante o desenvolvimento, o verdadeiro nome de Lightning era para ser "Averia", se referindo a uma espécie de planta com flores. Nesta fase, "Éclair" foi usado durante as audições no lugar de Averia para manter o nome em segredo. O verdadeiro nome de Lightning na versão em inglês de Final Fantasy XIII foi mudado para "Claire" devido à palavra "Éclair" que pode ser usado para se referir a um tipo de pastelaria em países em falam inglês, um problema que não está presente no nome em japonês devido à romanização diferente. O conceito inicial de Lightning era uma "mulher forte": sendo que ele foi baseado em sua personalidade, ao contrário dos conceitos iniciais de outros heróis de Final Fantasy que foram baseados no enredo. Depois que a mentalidade e papel dos personagens foram criados, a Square Enix se virou para Tetsuya Nomura para ele poder fazer o design dos personagens. Motomu Toriyama disse que, "com Lightning, uma olhada para o projeto me fez dizer "É isso!" Ela parecia tão legal e forte que não havia mais necessidade de acrescentar mais nada. Apesar da afirmação de Toriyama, a aparência de Lightning foi desenvolvida a partir do seu conceito original. A Square lançou uma render CG inicial de Lightning antes de qualquer outro personagem serem vistos; quando o resto do elenco foi revelado, a Square lançou outro render de Lightning com diferenças em relação à versão oficial: No início, Lightning tinha traços um pouco menos femininos, seu cabelo era meio avermelhado, em vez de rosa, e a cor dos seus olhos era azul. Apesar de suas roupas permanecerem as mesmas, o seu esquema de clores foi clareado. A idéia de Lightning ter uma espada que pode se transformar em uma arma se relaciona com os Eidolons do jogo; um dos temas escolhidos para o jogo Final Fantasy XIII foi transformação, e os Eidolons podem se transformar em veículos; se summons podem se transformar, eles pensaram que armas também poderiam. Odin era originalmente mais severo, e seu esquema de cores era mais sombrio, mas os desenvolvedores queriam que Lightning fosse um cavaleiro com um cavalo branco e o esquema de cores foi clareado. Já que Lightning perdeu seus pais em uma idade jovem, e tentou tomar os seus lugares e cuidar de Serah, Odin foi imaginado como alguém que iria ter uma visão paternal para com ela. A casa de Lightning foi originalmente planejada para ser um local visitável em Final Fantasy XIII, mas acabou sendo cortada no produto final. Conceitos de artes do Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega mostram que Lightning vive em uma casa que tem a forma de um amendoim acima da água com uma parte do teto aberta. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' thumb|150px A nova roupa de Lightning foi projetada por Isamu Kamikakoryu em cooperação com Tatsuya Nomura, que desenhou um esboço de sua armadura. Kamikakoryu originalmente fez a roupa de Lightning semelhante a um qipao, e depois como um equipamento estilo ficção científica, mas disseram que o projeto não se encaixava na atmosfera no jogo. o desenho final foi inspirado nas Valquírias, as donzelas guerreiras da mitologia nórdica, com o detalhe de penas adicionado em seu vestuário para mostrar seu lado delicado. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' O equipamento padrão de "Salvador" de Lightning foi projetado por Tetsuya Nomura e é dito que design foi feito para mostrar sua luz, velocidade e elegância. O diretor Motomu Toriyama queria ver algo que enfatizasse Lightning entrando em sua batalha final, e os componentes vermelhos e brancos da roupa original de Lightning em Final Fantasy XIII, e representa Lightning usando a palavra "força" como foco principal. Usando a cor vermelha para representar a força e e alinhar o interior do equipamento de Lightning, Nomura projetou a sua nova armadura para ter mais de um impacto, sendo que o resultado final foi ela sendo cerca de metade branca e metade vermelha. Ela foi instruído para projetar a armadura de Lightning com base em "uma veste de couro" e os braços com a forma de uma coluna vertebral. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, o jogador pode se esquivar e bloquear ataques inimigos; quando a roupa de Lightning foi criada, o escudo entrou no projeto, e os desenvolvedores pensaram em utilizá-lo em batalha, permitindo bloquear ataques, o que deixou livre a criação de vários estilos de luta. As roupas alternativas de Lightning foram projetadas por Toshiyuki Itahana. thumb|left|250px|Conceito de arte do equipamento padrão de Lightning, Equilibrium. Considerando que Lightning tinha sido descrita como um tipo de soldado severo e frio em Final Fantasy XIII, e com o poder semelhante ao de um deus em Final Fantasy XIII-2 a deixando distante, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII tinha a intenção de retratar um lado mais humano dela. O jogo explora como Lightning se tornou a mulher que ela é, e pelo quê está lutando. Ao exibir sua tristeza e pesar, os escritores esperaram mostrar o lado mais humano de Lightning. O modelo de Lightning em jogo não foi reaproveitado das parcelas anteriores, sendo foi criado a partir do zero. Suas proporções totais foram reavaliadas para acomodar os esquemas. Em comparação aos jogos anteriores, o modelo tem um aumento no tamanho do busto, o que varia entre os diferentes equipamentos. Motomu Toriyama disse que a história de Lightning termina em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, já que este jogo é como um final para a série Final Fantasy XIII. Mas, como Lightning é um personagem popular, mesmo quando comparada com outros personagem da série, Toriyama não descartou a possibilidade dela aparecer em outros títulos Final Fantasy futuros, não como protagonista, mas como um personagem convidado. Voz A dubladora japonesa de Lightning é Maaya Sakamoto, enquanto sua dubladora inglesa é Ali Hillis. As duas dublam Lightning todas as aparições de Lightning até agora. Maaya Sakamoto também dubla Aerith Gainsborough da Compilação de Final Fantasy VII, Diva de Final Fantasy Type-0, e Aya Brea de The Third Birthday. Além disso, Aya e Lightning em seus respectivos jogos vestem as roupas uma da outra como referência de sua voz compartilhada. Temas Musicais De todos os personagens principais da trilogia Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning é quem tem a maior quantidade de temas associados a ela, para mostrar o seu status como protagonista consistente em todos os três jogos. ''Final Fantasy XIII'' "Tema de Lightning" é um variante orquestral acústico do tema de batalha principal, "Blinded By Light" ("Cegado Pela Luz"). Seu tema exibe seu interior frágil que ela tenta suprimir. A melodia é entrelaçada com muitas faixas diferentes e aparece de diversas formas no jogo. Aparições como Arranjos de Álbuns ''Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack PLUS Uma versão "protótipo" de seu tema, intitulada "M33 Lightning NW Version", pode ser encontrada no álbum. Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIII Um arranjo de piano de seu tema chamado "Tema de Lightning ~ Blinded By Light", é encontrado no álbum. A faixa também recebeu um arranjo ''chiptune do CD bônus SQ Chips 2. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' "Tema de Lightning ~Unprotected Future~" é um rearranjo mais lento, melancólico e harmonioso do seu tema original. O tema toca durante o encontro de Serah e Noel com Lightning em Nova Budhum em 700 AF, e como o tema de fundo para a área após o encontro. Em "Requiem of the Goddess", ele toca quando Lightning flutua através do Nó da História depois de sua luta contra o Chaos Bahamut. O tema de batalha de Lightning é "Etro's Champion" ("Campeão de Etro"), que toca durante o tutorial de batalha do jogo quando LIghtning batalha contra Chaos Bahamut em Valhalla. Outros rearranjos de seu tema são "Divine Conflict" ("Conflito Divino"), "An Arrow Through Time" ("Uma Flecha Através do Tempo"), "A World Without Cocoon" ("Um Mundo sem Cocoon"), "A Fading Miracle" ("Um Milagre Desvanecido"), "Etro's Gate" ("Portão de Etro"), e "Tears of the Goddess" ("Lágrimas da Deusa"). ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' Ela tem dois temas distintos: "Tema de Lighting -A Distant Glimmer-" ("Um Vislumbre Distante"), e "Tema de Lightning -Radiance-" ("Esplendor"). Eles são mais suaves e frágeis em comparação com os outros temas dos jogos anteriores para mostrar suas emoções e solidão. "Claire Farron" também é um de seus temas. O Tema de Lightning é usado nos temas de batalha "Lightning Returns" ("Retorno de Lightning"), "Crimson Blitz", "Savior of Souls" ("Salvador das Almas") e "High Voltage" ("Alta Voltagem"). Ele também é usado em "Tema de Lumina", "The Song of the Savior -The Chosen One-" ("A Canção do Salvador -O Escolhido-"), "The Song of the Savior -Grand Finale-" ("A Canção do Salvador -Grande Final-"), "Last Resort" ("Último Recurso"), e nos temas de encerramento "Humanity's Tale" ("Conto da Humanidade"), "Credits -Light Eternal-" ("Créditos -Luz Eterna-"), e "Epilogue" ("Epílogo"). ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Retro-spective Trailer As versões do "Tema de Lightning" e "Blinded By Light" de 16-bit aparecem no trailer. Aparições como Arranjos em Álbuns Final Fantasy XIII-2: Original Soundtrack PLUS A faixa chamada "yuza_050", é outro rearranjo de "Blinded By Light", que toca quando Noel, Serah e Mog chegam em Valhalla. Outras Aparições Final Fantasy XIV [[Arquivo:Lightning_XIV.jpg|thumb|250px|Lightning em ''Final Fantasy XIV.]] Lightning apareceu em Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn durante o evento Lightning Strikes para comemorar o lançamento de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. O produtor de Final Fantasy XIV, Naoki Yoshida, disse que a sidequest foi feita de acordo com a Saga Lightning, e não era relacionada com o folclore e história de Final Fantasy XIV. As recompensas desse evento era trajes de Lightning e Snow, assim como um conjunto de armas da trilogia. Desde o Patch 2.1, os personagens jogáveis do sexo feminino podem ter o penteado de Lightning usando o serviço de Aesthetician. Triple Triad thumb|100px Lightning aparece como um cartão lendário (5 estrelas). Ela costumava ser a carta mais poderosa com o número total de 36 (9 A 7 A), antes da Square Enix rapidamente diminuí-la para 27 (9 A 1 A) durante uma manutenção do servidor de emergência um pouco depois da atualização do Gold Saucer. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S thumb Lightning aparece como um personagem recrutável em ''Final Fantasy Tactics S. Seus ataques são Dual Shot e Crimson Blitz, respectivamente, e sua habilidade é Army of One. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Lightning aparece em ''Dissidia Final Fantasy como um conjunto de dois ícones de jogador para representar Final Fantasy XIII, embora só possam ser obtidos através de senhas. Tatsuya Nomura e sua equipa inicialmente queriam incluir Lightning em Dissidia Final Fantasy, mas a deixou de fora para não revelar suas habilidades antes do lançamento de Final Fantasy XIII. ''Dissida 012 Final Fantasy thumb|250px Lightning é um dos guerreiros chamados por Dissidia para se opor a Chaos, e se destaca como o herói com caráter único que representa ''Final Fantasy XIII. Inicialmente viajando com Tifa, Laguna e Vaan, Lightning é deixada para trás quando ela luta contra Kuja. Pouco depois de um exército de manikins invade a terra, Lightning é atacado por Kain. Voltando a Cosmos para dizer o que estava acontecendo, Lightning enfrenta o Warrior of Light, que revela que ele e Kain estão colocando os outros para dormir com o propósito de evita a queda dos manikins, podendo arriscar que eles não sejam revividos no próximo ciclo de guerra. Lightning rejeita esse plano e leva Kain, Tifa, Laguna, Yuna e Vaan para as Lands of Discord, onde os seis se sacrificam para selar o portal do The Void, o lugar de onde os manikins emergem. O traje alternativo de Lightning a deixa com cabelo branco e um esquema de cores mais suave para combinar com seu conceito de arte de Yoshitaka Amano. O seu segundo traje alternativo lhe dá o uniforme Guardian Corps feminino genérico, uma roupa roupa laranja e marrom. Em seu quarto traje bônus, disponível com a compra de The 3rd Birthday, Lightning se veste como Aya Brea, vestindo calças jeans rasgadas e uma camiseta prega sem mangas. Nomura afirmou que ele, pessoalmente, iria incluir Sazh em uma sequela de Dissidia, e não Lightning, mas seu único pedido para tal jogo seria Kain Highwind de Final Fantasy IV - Kain e Lightning foram os dois primeiros personagens novos confirmados de Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Lightning aparece na próxima versão para arcade de ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy thumb|161px Lightning é uma personagem jogável padrão no ''Theatrhythm. Ela é uma personagem orientado por Speel e Support. Sua Limit Break, Omega Weapon, acrescenta 75 à sua Força e Magia. Estatísticas Estatísticas iOS Habilidades ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call 250px|thumb Lightning retorna como uma personagem jogável, e é um dos poucos personagens que tem uma segunda variação. Sua primeira variação é sua aparição em ''Final Fantasy XIII, vestindo seu traje do Guardian Corps, e é disponível desde o início, enquanto sua segunda versão é sua aparição principal em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, vestindo seu traje Equilibrium, e só pode ser conseguido desde o início com a transferencia de dados salvos da segunda demo de Curtain Call. No entanto, se o jogador não a seleciona para seu grupo de quatro, ou não baixa a demo, ela pode ser desbloqueada através do recolhimento de Fragmentos de cristal Vermelhos e Verdes, respectivamente. Ambas as versões são orientadoras Balance. Sua primeira variação de Limit Break, Omega Weapon, a mesma de antes, acrescenta 75 a sua Força e Magia, enquanto sua segunda Limit Break, Army of One, causa dano baseado em sua Força, Agilidade e Resistência. Estatísticas de Lightning Habilidades Estatístivas de #2 Lightning Habilidades ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Lightning apareceu em um evento temático de ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII em Pictlogica Final Fantasy vestindo seu traje Equilibrium. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Lightning é um aliado e um Legend evocável em ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Ela é retratada em suas roupas de Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Return: Final Fantasy XIII, em um equipamento de Natal relacionado com o evento e em uma roupa de samurai. Ela também foi retratada vestindo os seguintes trajes de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII: Equilibrium, Hidden Justice, Red Mage, Blue Mage, Miqo'te Dress e SOLDIER 1st class. Ela pode ser desbloqueada na versão japonesa através da compra da edição Modge correta. Suas habilidades são Army of One, Crushing Blow, Gestakt Driv', Imperilga, Launch, Lightning Strike, Smite, Thunderfall, Elementa e Flourish of Steel'. Suas habilidades EX são Flourish of Steel, Watera, Aeroga Blast, Cross-slash ver. Lightning, Thundaga, Lightning Strike, Magic Slash, Smite e Crushing Blow. Ela foi traduzida pela primeira vez como aliada no evento Winter Holiday Campaign, vestindo um traje de Natal especial. Evoluindo esta versão, o jogador recebe a pedra de evocação de Lightning II, sendo que junto de cada level-up em um número específico, o jogador recebe uma pedra de evocação adicional. A pedra e evocação de Lightning II é obtida convidando um certo número de amigos para jogar Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Ela estava presente como uma aliada durante os eventos coincidentes Final Fantasy Special Event Parts 1 & 2 - Shattered World e Final Fantasy Special Event Parts 1 & 2 - Showdown, onde ela era desbloqueada depois de completar o Sunleth Waterscape. Neste caso, sua overdrive concedeu aos jogadores um aumento maciço em seu ataque. A evoluindo até o nível 99 nesse evento, o jogador ganha sua arma SSR personalisada, Jatayu. Em batalha, Lightning é armada com a Blazefire Saber e usa as habilidades Smite e Flourish of Steel. Retratos= |-|Cartões de Habilidades= |-|Cartões Lendários= ''Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy All the Bravest thumb|48px Lightning é uma personagem exclusiva disponível apenas na Loja de Personagens Premium como um DLC aleatório. Ela usa a habilidade Lightning Strike durante a batalha. Sua Blazefire Saber está disponível como um ''drop do Beta Behemoth no mapa Archylte Steppe. Ela dá +4 de ataque as classes Guerreiro, Mago Vermelho, Mago Azul e Onion Kinght e a Firion, Terra, Celes, Zidane, Tidus, Ashe e Lightning. Sua Omega Weapon é obtida através de um drop de Orphan. Ela concede +10 de ataque para às mesmas pessoas da Blazefire Saber. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Lightning aparece em ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. ''Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Existem várias cartas que apresentam Lightning em ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game: cinco cartas lightning-elemental, incluindo um cartão promocional da V-Jump, e quatro cartão shine-elemental, não incluindo um lançamento limitado. As cartas lightning-elemental descrevem em sua aparência de Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 e também uma arte promocional de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII com seu traje padrão, enquanto as cartas Shine mostram ela como espadachim, e também em sua armadura de Cavaleiro de Etro. O cartão promocional da V-Jump a apresenta como um cavaleiro. ''Final Fantasy Explorers [[Arquivo:FFE_FFXIII_Lightning_cg.png|thumb|150px|Lightning em ''Final Fantasy Explorers.]] Lightning aparece em Final Fantasy Explorers. Aparições Não-''Final Fantasy'' ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable thumb|100px Lightning aparece em ''Itadaki Street Portable como um oponente rank "A". Ela é o único personagem de Final Fantasy XIII que aparece no jogo. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded thumb|74px Partes do equipamento e design de Lightning aparecem como partes de avatar de ''Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded. As peças disponíveis são seu cabelo, seu uniforme com capa e saia, e suas botas. O jogador pode usá-los em seu avatar como componentes individuais ou combiná-los para se aproximar da aparência inteira de Lightning junto com outras peças genéricas. Todas as peças podem ser equipadas como um conjunto. ''The 3rd Birthday A personagem principal Aya Brea tem vários equipamentos diferentes que ela pode usar. Uma delas é a roupa de Lightning. Assim como qualquer outra roupa para ela no jogo, este equipamento pode ser rasgado quando ela sofre dano. A marca l'Cie de Lightning é mostrada quando uma certa quantidade de dano é feita neste equipamento. Ela pode usar Blazefire Saber no modo arma. ''Square Enix Legend World Em Square Enix Legend World, Lightning faz uma aparição como um cartão. ''Gunslinger Stratos 2'' thumb|100px O traje de Lightning foi lançado em 06 de novembro de 2014. Em outros meios thumb|250px|Arte promocional da marca l'Cie de Lightning de Jonathan Jacques-Belletête. Lightning foi votada no Japão como a personagem feminina favorita. De acordo com Motomu Toriyama em uma apresentação de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning é considera um modelo no Japão devido a sua coragem, velocidade e elegância. Ela já apareceu [http://pt-br.finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:500th_Dengeki_capa.jpg%7Cna capa número 500 da Dengeki] junto com Serah, Noel, Noctis, Machina Kunagiri e Rem Tokimiya. Lightning, Sazh, Hope, Snow e Noel apareceram como modelos para a Showcase Prada 2012 Men's Spring/Summer Collection. thumb|250px|Lightning em um comercial para a PlayStation 3. Jonathan Jacques-Belletête, o diretor de arte de Deus Ex: Human Revolution, outra franquia de jogos de propriedade da Square Enix, desenhou uma obra de arte de Lightning para o painel "East Meets West" da New York Comic Con 2011, que mostra sua marca l'Cie, que nunca é realmente mostrada no jogo. Isamu Kamokakoryu, o diretor de arte de Final Fantasy XIII, também desenhou uma obra de Deus Ex, que foi mostrada no mesmo evento. Em um anúncio no formato live-action do PlayStation, chamado "Michael" - PS3 Long Live Play, Lightning é vista ouvindo uma história contada por Nathan Drake da série Uncharted e sua gun blade é colocada na prateleira de armas enquanto os soldados estão entrando na taverna. Uma versão live-action de Lightning também apareceu em comerciais japoneses de Lightning Returs: Final Fantasy XIII. Em março de 2014, Nomura julgou um concurso de fanart de Lightning pelo deviantART e escolheu três favoritos entre os apresentados. Mercado thumb|220px|[[Figuras de Ação Play Arts de Final Fantasy|Play Arts Kai de Lightning Returns.]] Uma edição especial de umPlayStation 3 que tinha uma imagem de Lightning foi lançado em 17 de setembro de 2009. No dia do lançamento nos EUA de Final Fantasy XIII, uma edição especial de um Xbox 360 com um painel de Lightning foi lançada. O painel só estava disponível apenas através da pré-venda em determinados sites ou lojas. Lançado um mês após o lançamento do jogo, o frasco de 500 ml de ~Lightning~ eau de toilette que vinha em um frasco de vidro que continha uma pulseira com o pingente de Lightning, e o uma foto da mesmag impressa. O pergume é descrito como tendo um "cheiro doce de pêssego seguido de rosas, e, em seguida, seguido de um almíscar feminino". O pingente que Lightning usa em Final Fantasy XIII foi lançado como mercadoria oficial. O pingente é feito de prata .925, é acentuado com ouro e um revestimento de ródio negro e dento do pingente há três zicórnias cúbicas que podem rolar para cima e para baixo, dependendo do movimento do pingente. O pacote de Final Fantasy XIII-2 foi lançado no Japão em 15 de dezembro, com um PS3 Slim 350GB com uma imagem de Lightning. As mercadoria da Lightning de Final Fantasy XIII-2 incluem uma figura de ação Play Arts e um copo de café. No dia 14 de dezembro de 2010, todos os Squre Enix Members com um status de "Ultimate" em seu nome receberam um presente especial de natal de Tatsuya Nomura: uma placa de arte com uma ilustração original de Lightning com o texto, "Ela não deve ser esquecida". Em 22 de setembro de 2011, os Square Enix Members da América do Norte com o status "Ultimate" também receberam a ilustração de Lightning. Etimologia Lightning é uma palavra inglesa que pode ser traduzida como "relâmpago" ou "raio". Claire é um nome francês, a forma feminina do nome comum Clair. Como o nome feminino, Claire é traduzido como "claro", enquanto Clair pode significar de cor clara, brilhante e pálido, entre outros significados. Éclair é uma palavra francesa que significa "relâmpago" ou "raio", mas também é o nome de uma pastelaria. Por isso que ela foi renomeada para Claire nas versões ocidentais. Os raios são descargas elétricas em grande escala entre a atmosfera e um objeto ligado a terra. Farron vem da língua gaélica, e significa trovão. A combinação se refere a um trovão que vem depois de um relâmpago. Galeria Trivialidades *Como o mostrado no [[Trailer de Final Fantasy XIII da E3 2006|primeiro trailer de Final Fantasy XIII]], Lightning tinha uma Gravity Bomb à sua disposição, o que geraria uma cápsula elétrica ou manipularia o tempo e a gravidade. *A Eidolith da Lightning tem a forma de uma flor rosa, a as pétalas vermelhas podem ser vistas quando ela evoca Odin e muda para Sleipnir no Modo Gestalt. *Em Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-'', é mencionado que Lightning é melhor na realização de tarefas domésticas do que Serah, mas a mesma é melhor cozinheira. Lightning descreve seu pai como sendo despreocupado, apaixonado mas nem confiável, e comparava Snow com ele, possivelmente explicando o porquê do seu ódio inicial para com ele. *Em sua ''render CG oficial, Lightning não usa o seu colar, embora esteja presente em sua render do site de Final Fantasy XIII. *O diretor de arte, Isamu Kamikokuryu, constantemente desenha Lightning e Serah com cabelos loiros em conceitos de arte, apesar de suas aparições "oficiais". Além disso, Kamokokuryu, o conceito de arte de Lightning de Final Fantasy XIII-2 a mostra com uma armadura preta com linhas brancas ou douradas. Isso pode ter contribuído para o design de Lightning em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, onde ela tem uma armadura negra. *A render de Lightning de Final Fantasy XIII-2 mostra a sua espada e escudo nas mãos opostas do que é mostrado no jogo. Ela também usa a espada na mão esquerda na cover box de Final Fantasy XIII. *A cena de Lightning no trono de Etro no final de Final Fantasy XIII-2 se assemelha a sua arte promocional no Narthex, e o Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega mostra uma arte de Lightning no trono com a mesma pose. *Semelhante a sua irmã Serah, a render oficial de Lightning não é usada no menu de Final Fantasy XIII-2 e, em vez disso, uma render alternativa de Final Fantasy XIII é usada. *Todos os modelos de Final Fantasy XIII-2 tem resolução menor do que as de seu antecessor. Os dados do jogo incluem modelos de Final Fantasy XIII de Lightning que nunca foram usados em algum lugar, o que provavelmente foi usado como um substituto ao longo da produção. thumb|100px *A Lightning Mask é um adereço para monstros encontrados no Void Beyond, e pode ser conseguido se o jogador tem uma save de Final Fantasy XIII no HD antes de jogar Final Fantasy XIII-2. Uma Lightning Mask pode ser obtida em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. *Lightning se assemelha a um Red Mage, usando principalmente Black Mage e White Mage em conjunto e equilibrada em questão de combates físicos. *Duas renders CG de Lightning são usadas em Final Fantasy XIII: sua render oficial é usada nos menus, enquanto as mensagens que aparecem durante o jogo usam a sua render da capa do jogo. *Lightning tem a maior quantidade de roupas de todos os personagens da série: ela tem mais de noventa roupas diferentes, incluindo crossovers e DLCs. *Lightning é a personagem favorita de Toriyama fora aqueles que ele ajudou a criar, junto de Yuna e a Princesa Yoyo de Bahamut Lagoon. *Ambas as armas de Lightning durante a Saga Lightning tem um tema musical com o mesmo nome. *A versão Steam de Final Fantasy XIII vem com 6 Trading Cards, e todos eles mostram Lightning. en:Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) de:Lightning es:Lightning fr:Lightning it:Lightning pl:Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) ru:Лайтнинг (Final Fantasy XIII) Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII-2 Categoria:Personagens de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Monstros de Comando de Final Fantasy XIII-2 Categoria:L'Cie